No Sleep for Cranky
No Sleep for Cranky is the third episode of the sixth season. Plot Cranky is kept working through the day and night. When he becomes frustrated with Salty's tales, he accidentally drops a load of pipes onto the rails, knocking over a shed and trapping Salty, Bill, and Ben. Salty passes the time by telling stories to the delighted twins, but poor Cranky is unable to get any rest even when not working. When Harvey finally clears away the mess, Cranky is so relieved he is polite for once - that is, until he accidentally drops some more pipes. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Salty * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * The Tailor (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Henry (deleted scene) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company Trivia * Stock footage from Cranky Bugs, Something in the Air, Salty's Secret, and Harvey to the Rescue is used. * This is one of the few episodes of the sixth season to be narrated by Michael Brandon. * Salty refers to "The Great Banks," an island off the coast of Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada. * In Denmark this episode is named "Cranky's Long Night". The Italian title is "Cranky Never Sleeps". In Japan, this episode is called "Cranky, Do Not Fall Asleep". In Wales, it's called "No Sleep Cranky". Goofs * When the narrator says, "...so cranky that he swung his arm around", a wire is used to swing Cranky around. * When the shed falls, Salty is actually hit by it. * Salty's right eye moves upwards when he says, "You’ve blown the main now, matey!" * When Salty says, "That reminds me of a lonely old Banks lighthouse keeper!", he shakes a bit. * In Salty's story, it is obvious that the waves pelting the steamer are sprayed by a hose. * In the close-ups of Cranky, his eye mechanism is visible in his cab. * Could Cranky not have lifted up the shed after it fell? * The Fat Controller said that Harvey would clear up the mess in the morning, but the shed's roof would be much too heavy for Harvey. * The man who told Sir Topham Hatt about the news does not have any eyebrows. * At one point Alec Baldwin says "trucks". * In a close-up of Thomas, wires can be seen in Percy's right window. * Brakevans should have been added to Thomas and Percy's trains. * How were the engines trapped? They could have gone through the Sodor Shipping Company. Gallery File:NoSleepForCrankyUKTitleCard.jpg|Title Card File:NoSleepforCrankyUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Thetrampsteamer.jpg|Stock footage File:CrankyBugs28.png|Stock footage File:SomethingintheAir27.JPG|Stock footage File:HarveytotheRescue77.png|Stock footage File:HarveytotheRescue78.png|Stock footage File:HarveytotheResuce86.png|Stock footage File:Salty'sSecret56.JPG|Stock footage File:NoSleepForCranky6.jpg|Edited stock footage File:NoSleepForCranky7.jpg File:NoSleepforCranky8.jpg|Deleted scene File:NoSleepforCranky9.PNG|Salty File:NoSleepForCranky10.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky11.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky12.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky13.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky14.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky15.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky16.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky17.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky18.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky19.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky20.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky21.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky22.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky23.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky24.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky25.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky26.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky27.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky28.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky29.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky30.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky31.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky32.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky33.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky34.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky35.jpg|Edited stock footage File:NoSleepForCranky36.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky38.jpg|Edited stock footage File:NoSleepForCranky39.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky40.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky41.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky42.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky43.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky44.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky45.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky46.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky47.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky48.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky49.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky50.jpg Episode File:No Sleep for Cranky - British Narration|UK narration File:No Sleep for Cranky - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes